


Sympathy for the Devil

by ScorchCC1262



Series: Sin-juku: The Phantoms Anthology [2]
Category: Persona 5, Sin City
Genre: Adults are still shitty, Alternate Universe, Corrupt Shinjuku is corrupt, Corruption, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, No Persona, Shinjuku Phantoms AU, all characters are adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchCC1262/pseuds/ScorchCC1262
Summary: Betrayed by one of his own and left for dead, former Detective Akira Kurusu, now under the alias "Ren Amamiya", must find a way to survive and thrive in the criminal underworld of Shinjuku without sacrificing the morality that made him the cop he used to be.





	Sympathy for the Devil

You turn the right corner in Shinjuku and you’ll find anything.

Shinjuku. The nexus of lust and sin for the most depraved and perverted of our denizens. A flytrap for the innocent bugs too unfortunate to get ensnared by the claws of its alluring lights and promise for quick, easy money. Hidden in the glistening neon purple hue of the city lies the grime of greed that slithers through the city like a depraved and gluttonous parasite sucking on every last innocent being naive and stupid enough to be ensnared in its jaws; until all they have left is their bodies to offer as a sacrifice to the altar of inhumanity. Men with deep pockets and thirsty with the ache of release prey around every corner hoping to devour a young girl with empty promises of stardom and recognition. As a former cop, I should despise everything that thrives in and runs this side of town. I should hate everything this run down heap of solicitors and skanks has to offer. I should stomp every criminal’s face into the ground like the piece of scum they are… but I won’t. This is my home now. This is my sanctuary from the glossy and squeaky clean side of this godforsaken town. I am Ren Amamiya, and I used to be a cop.


End file.
